a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heated towel rail or towel holder. Further, this invention relates to such a towel rail or towel holder in combination with a water manifold arranged to supply hot water to the towel rail or towel holder.
The heated towel rail or towel holder of this invention is primarily intended for use in a domestic bathroom. The terms towel rail and towel holder are used herein more or less interchangeably, as the context requires, to refer to apparatus for the temporary storage of a towel, within a domestic environment, between uses of a towel.
b) Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a heated towel rail for a bathroom has a pair of upright tubes connected to a domestic hot-water heating system, there being at least one but usually two or more horizontal tubes extending between the upright tubes and through which heated water flows, so that towels hung on the horizontal tubes will be heated and dried. Increasingly, there are calls for more aesthetically-pleasing equipment for use in a domestic environment and as such, towel rails of more attractive designs have been proposed. However, many of these may be difficult to connect to a domestic hot-water heating system, or cannot be used if there is no such heating system.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a towel holder of a novel but aesthetically pleasing design, which is also very convenient and easy to use for the temporary storage of a towel in a bathroom or similar domestic situation. A further aim of a preferred embodiment is to provide an aesthetically attractive heated towel holder which may be connected to a hot water heating system using a manifold expressly for that purpose.